wiksterialanefffandomcom-20200215-history
Wiksteria Lane Special - 11-17-13
Plot Teaser The scene opens to an overview of Wiksteria Lane. In the yard of 4346, Americana is huddled up with Matthewvp09, Mirlo, and Nosh. A few doors down, Lynettefan2626 is walking Rockaboss. In the middle of the road, Villain fan is having sex with his daughter, MaryPierceLopez. Renaboss, Jdg98, and Lady Junky watch in disgust while the latter covers the eyes of her younger sister, Cat5sparkles. And at the very end of the lane, Regemma recaps her garden as she plots to avenge her sister's death. Above the street, above the clouds, and in a scenery that could be considered heaven, DoctorStrange stands in a white suit as he begins his every episode narration. A gun is fired and DoctorStrange's head goes flying off his body. The camera turns to Lynette's current secretary: Devious Peep. The secretary snaps her fingers and three buff, black men carry Strange's body away. A huge crowd of random users cheer from the audience behind the camera. The scene changes to the studio where Edie Rothwell fan7's talk show takes place. As Edie is running through her audience, giving away those toothbrushes that play music, Devious Peep nonchalantly walks on stage. She looks into the crowd where the annoying talk show host is running around and saying in people's face, "You're getting a singing toothbrush, you're getting a singing toothbrush, you're getting a singing toothbrush." Peep takes out a revolver and aims for Edie. Back in the crowd, Edie continues saying to people, "You're getting a singing toothbrush, you're getting a singing toothbrush, and guess what, YOU'RE ALL GETTING A SINGING-". A gun is fired and Edie's head goes flying off into the arm's of a nine year girl. The girl screams in horror and Peep fires the gun again, blowing the child's head off as well. The entire audience screams. Peep fires the gun several more times at the ceiling. A large grins appears on Peep's face. The audience remains silent. Peep's smile disappears. The audience continues to remain silent and Peep grows more frustrated. Peep fires the gun at the ceiling several more times and the entire audience laughs out of fear of their lives. Peep takes out a remote and turns to the television screen behind. She presses a button and the secretary reads aloud: ''Wiksteria Lane stars, Renaboss, Reginafan2626, Jdg98, and Villain fan come on stage and glance into the audience where everyone is silent. The four stars notice the two headless bodies and glance back at their host who says- Rena, Regina, Jdg, and Villain don't say a word. They just sit down quietly as Peep motions the terrified audience to applaud and cheer. 'Act I' ''Renaboss The camera is zoomed in on Devious Peep and Renaboss who sit face to face. "Would you like some coffee or pastry or some weird Portuguese food?" Peep asks. "I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee", Renaboss responds. "Good, you can find it backstage. Now get off yo god damn ass and get me a cup too. Preferably black as the dark chocolate I was sucking last night." Renaboss is taken back by the words that came out of the host's mouth, but does as told. Renaboss returns five minutes later with Peep and his coffee. The host chugs the cup down, but screams. "AAAAAHHHH GOD FUCKING DAMNIT THAT SHIT IS HOT AS HELL!!!!!! SUMBITCH IMMA GO AFRICAN ON YO SKINNY ASS, RENABOSS!!!" Peep knocks Renaboss's cup of coffee all down his pants. He screams in pain, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" Peep spits in his face and screams, "NOW YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS!!! SO DO IT AGAIN AND I'LL SHOOT YOUR DICK OFF ON LIVE TELEVISION!!!" Renaboss and Peep continue to scream as the backstage crew bring out towels and ice. The scene flashes over to Devious and Rena all cleaned up, but Rena is left in his shirt and boxers as his pants are getting cleaned up. He sternly looks Peep in the eye. "Are you even remotely sorry for this?" "Suga, I ain't sorry for nuffin. That scene made the show." Renaboss rolls his eyes. "Let's just get on with this damn q&a so I can get home." "Okay, okay, damn, hold up." Peep takes out her remote and presses a button that turns the television on says: "Since imma keepin' dis shit all nice and formal and shit, imma be a real black and loud bitch layta. Okay, les start." Q''' Will Primadonna Girl be reappearing soon? She is one of my favorite supporting characters. -'''Devious Peep A''' '''Q Is there any news about Bree Weston Lover joining the cast? Sometime back it was confirmed she joins the show for the fourth season, but there hasn't been news since. -'Devious Peep' A''' '''Q In the last episode, there was mention of a character by the name of a rising star here at Wikia: DisneyMeerkats. Will he be joining the long running show as well? -'Devious Peep' A''' '''Q Other than Primadonna Girl, who are the other new confirmed regulars for next season? -'Devious Peep' A''' '''Q Do you know exactly how you will wrap up the series in the final episode of season five? -'Devious Peep' A''' '''Q Who would you say is your favorite of all the main characters at the moment? Oh, and please pick someone other than yourself. -'Devious Peep' A''' '''Q Was ImmaGleek planned from the start to die so early in the second season? -'Devious Peep' A''' '''Q You killed KiMO off very early in the series, were problems onset, or was it just planned from the start? -'Devious Peep' A''' '''Q There's always talk of the three main wikis: Wiksteria Lane, Glee, and Lostpedia. Will Storywik Maine pop up at some point? -'Devious Peep' A''' Peep stands up, "Well that wraps up Renaboss's-". Reginafan2626 runs onstage. "Wait, wait, I have a few questions for him." Peep rolls her eyes. "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT, I THINK WE'RE DONE!!!" "Just a few", Reginafan pleads. "Fine, you got two minutes, make it good!" Peep says as she storms offstage, mumbling to herself. Reginafan2626 takes the seat Peep was sitting in, and the Q&A is continued. '''Q Will Regemma figure out her plan soon? -'Reginafan2626' A''' '''Q Will there be lots of deaths this season? -'Reginafan2626' A''' '''Q Will Rocka become viscous? -'Reginafan2626' A''' '''Q Will Renaboss and Lynettefan2626 ever put aside their differences or join forces against a greater evil? -'Reginafan2626' A''' Peep walks back onstage with a donut and cup of steaming coffee. "Ah we dun here yet?" Renaboss stands up, "Yes Peep, I'm all done with my portion of the Q&A. It was a pleasure being here." "The honor was all yours", Peep responds as she eats the donut. Rena puts out his hand to shake Peep's. Peep takes it, but squeezes it until it turns white. "NOW GET YO ASS OFF MY STAGE!!!" Renaboss runs while grasping his sore hand. 'Act II Reginafan2626 Devious Peep and Reginafan2626 sit face to face as they drink their cup of coffee. "After seeing Renaboss humiliated on live TV, I think we should move forward with the Q&A before something happens to me", Regina says. Peep smacks him across the face. "FOOL, I'LL TELL YOU WHEN WE MOVE DA FUQ FORWARD, SO SIT YO ASS BACK, CHUG DOWN DAT COFFEE, AND WE'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!!" Sometime later, Reginafan is slowly sipping his coffee when Peep grabs the cup from his hand and throws it behind her. The mug shatters. "Now we can move forward." Peep takes out her remote and presses a button that turns the television on says: Q''' When you first heard of "Wiksteria Lane", were you rather excited to play the series main antagonist? -'''Devious Peep A''' '''Q You have many onscreen love interests and/or female partners from Lady Junky to ImmaGleek to Americana to Devious Peep and so on. Who did you have the most fun working with? -'Devious Peep' A''' '''Q Back in May, you changed your name to Reginafan2626. Was there ever talk about your character also changing names, or maybe even a new character with your current name? -'Devious Peep' A''' '''Q While "Wiksteria Lane" went on hiatus and you starred in "Desperate Schoolboys", did you feel more comfortable in the role of Josh Miller, or did you prefer the great and powerful Lynettefan2626? -'Devious Peep' A''' '''Q During your time on "Wiksteria Lane", I heard there were many onset problems. What is your side of the story? -'Devious Peep' A''' '''Q You now have a pet on the show. Rockaboss. Do you enjoy working with the animal and being the first character (besides Cat) to have a pet? And do you like who your pet is? -'Devious Peep' A''' '''Q One final question. Did you enjoy the scene where Rocky and Mary have sex? -'Devious Peep' A''' Peep looks into the crowd and says, "Well dat wraps up Reginafan's part in duh Q&A." Regina stands up and Peep smacks his ass. "Sweet damn, dat thing bounced right back." Peep laughs, but then pulls the actor in closely, "You best be flattening dat ass before I cut yo dick off!" "Wh- why?" "Cuz I'm black. I'm in duh mood for some flat tushy. Now get up and go!" Peep shoves Reginafan away and he runs off stage. 'Act III Jdg98 Peep sits across from a shaky Jdg98. "Damnit hoe, you bess be talkin' before I shove a stick up yo ass!" Peep threatens. Jdg gulps, "I'm ju- just a little ne- nervous." Peep takes out a cigar and lighter. Jdg stutters as she lights the cigar. Peep hands it over to him. "N- no th- thanks. I- I don't sm- smoke." "Suga, you do now." Peep grabs the tween and shoves the cigar on his mouth. The audience is shocked and the boy screams in horror. "DAMNIT FOOL, SMOKE DUH DAMN CIGAR!!!" "BUT I DON'T SMOKE!!!" "DAT AIN'T NO EXCUSE!!!" The audience continues to gasp as Peep grabs ahold of Jdg and refuses to let him go without smoking the cigar. The scene flashes to ten minutes later. Jdg is covering up a bullet wound in his arm. The blood continues to gush. Peep sits back, holding Jdg at gunpoint while smoking her cigar. "Fool, you lucky dat bullet didn't go fo yo mofo head like it did everyone else. Let's just start this god damn Q&A so I can go home and unhook Jatwan from the drain pipe in the basement." Q''' You have been a main character since episode one. Have there ever been times when you were worried that your character would be written or killed off?" -'''Devious Peep A''' '''Q During season two, things weren't looking to go for your character at the end. Did you immediately ask if you'd be returning for the third season? -'Devious Peep' A''' '''Q Were you excited to learn there would be an arc centered around you and your past, including your mysterious father, James 1234? -'Devious Peep' A''' '''Q This season, there have been many twists and turns for the characters, who would you say is your favorite at the moment and why? -'Devious Peep' A''' '''Q There are quite a few antagonists in the series (i.e. Lynettefan2626, ImmaGleek, Americana, Mirlo, Nosh, Matthewvp09, etc.) Who would you say has caused the most destruction? -'Devious Peep' A''' '''Q When you read that your onscreen girlfriend fucked your best friend's dog, how did you react to that? -'Devious Peep' A''' Peep motions the crowd to applaud, aiming the gun at them, ready to fire if they don't listen. "K, suga, you done. Movin' on." Peep shoots the gun at the ceiling resulting in Jdg running off stage. 'Act IV Villain fan' Peep and Villain fan sit face to face. The former is aiming the gun at the friend-fiction actor. "Sweet Jesus, let's get on wit dis so I can get home and unhook Jatwan. Vf's Q&A, all dat lame ass shit, blah, blah, blah, let's get started." Q''' You play the very shady and unique Villain fan. A character far different from any other that you've portrayed. What are your thoughts about this? -'''Devious Peep A''' '''Q How do you feel about your other two daughters: MaryPierceLopez and Cat5sparkles? -'Devious Peep' A''' '''Q From what you've read, other than yourself, who is your favorite main character? -'Devious Peep' '''Q' What do you think happens to your character in season three, and do you think you'll return for season four? -'Devious Peep' A Peep fires her gun a total of five times at the ceiling and jumps for joy. "SWEET JESUS, OH MOTHA OF FUCKIN' GAWD!!! DAT WRAPS UP DUH WIKSTERIA LANE Q&A!!!" Peep opens up her arms. "EVERYONE COME ON OUT AND GIVE PEEP SOME SUGA!!!" Renaboss, Reginafan2626, and Jdg98 all come out from backstage and the four actors and hosts all group hug. The audience cheers, completely ignoring the two heads and headless bodies on the ground. Peep then remembers, "AH FUCK, JATWAN!!!" Peep jumps off stage and starts firing her gun to get through the crowd. "SECUSE ME, GOTTA BLACK GUY TIED TO THE DRAIN PIPE!!" Everyone watches as Peep blows the heads off several random users, and the closing music for Edie's show is heard playing. Back up in heaven, DoctorStrange screws his head back on.